


Cape and crown

by Justyourlocalgay



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur’s a hoe, M/M, Merlin is responsible, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyourlocalgay/pseuds/Justyourlocalgay
Summary: Basically Arthur has a meeting but decides that it is not as important as how Merlin looks in his crown (aka procrastination at its finest).





	Cape and crown

“Hurry it up will you Merlin! If I’m late to this meeting, you’ll be right on time for the stocks!” Arthur could feel the nerves getting to him. He hated going to meetings about magic, due to the fact that about 76% of his council were wrinkly old men who still thought magic was evil, and Arthur could do nothing to sway them except for wait for them to die which, he guessed, would not be long at all. 

Merlin handed Arthur his undershirt and when his hand got close enough Arthur grabbed and kissed it, leaving Merlin in a daze. It had only been a few weeks since Arthur had kissed him in the hallway in the middle of the night. 

“Are you ever going to stop making that face every time I kiss you? Honestly it makes you more useless. Now if you could get my cape and crown.” Arthur chuckled. To be honest, Arthur loved the dizzy way that Merlin stared at him after every kiss, it was a constant reminder to his worries that Merlin may not feel the same. 

“This room is getting messier and messier Merlin, and it’s not even my clothes anymore,” Arthur picked up one of Merlin’s neckerchiefs off of the cupboard and laughed again. 

“Well it’s hard to clean up when you won’t let me out of the bed until after the fifth tumble.” Merlin wrapped the cape around Arthur’s shoulders and pulled him closer to place a quick peck on his cheek. 

“Merlin, a king needs pristine chambers, not a moaning mess that does nothing except yell ‘oh Arthur, oh Arthur please’ over and over again.”

Merlin arched an eyebrow. He was getting as good as Gauis nowadays.  
“Sire I think it would be in your best interest not to play the quoting game.”

Arthur gave him a challenging stare. “And why is that?”

“Because,” Merlin unhooked the cape from Arthur’s shoulders, took the crown off of Arthur’s head and placed it on his own, cape following crown. “if we are playing that game, then I’m the new King of Camelot.” Merlin smirked at Arthur and adjusted the crown to keep it from falling down, as it was much to large for his head. He looked stunning in Arthur’s crown, the gold standing our sharply against the jet black of his hair, and the cape striking against his Snow White skin. Arthur couldn’t decide whether to wax poetic or find out what if Merlin looked better with the crown and nothing else on him, except for maybe Arthur. The more Arthur thought about that particular idea, the more exciting it sounded than that pesky meeting. Merlin’s smile faltered when he saw the change Arthur’s face. His mouth was pulled into a line and his body grew rigid. Arthur supposed his eyes were what gave it away, as they were the same eyes a predator had when they were about to pounce on their prey. 

“ Arthur wait you have a mee-“ but it was too late. Arthur grabbed Merlin around the waist and threw him into the bed. He kissed him furiously, biting and pulling at Merlin’s lips. Arthur had started to rip out the laces of Merlin’s shirt with his teeth when Merlin apparently got his senses back. He pushed Arthur off and began to peel Arthur’s fingers from his hips when Arthur tried to roll Merlin on top of him. 

“Meeting-you have an important meeting, that you can’t miss remember?”

“Actually Merlin I don’t seem to recall that so if you would kindly get on top of me,” Arthur lunged at him but Merlin was too fast. “Arthur come on.” 

“Council meeting have become the most boring and stressful thing these days. Besides I’m the king, and if I say meeting will have to wait then meeting will have to wait. Please?” But Merlin would not budge, the git. “Besides, with you here, like that? I won’t even be able to focus on anything except for how absolutely heavenly you look.” Arthur reached up to fix the crown tighter to Merlin’s head and smiled 

“I’m not falling for any of your affections Arthur so you can give it up and go to the bloody meeting.” Merlin took Arthur’s arms and pulled him off of the bed. 

“Very well. I guess I’ll just have a very unproductive meeting,” Arthur sulked. 

“How about I strike a deal with you. If you go to your meeting and get your work done, we can find out what the rest of my skin looks like under this cape” Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur slowly and softly, a promise. 

“Merlin, when did you become such a negotiator? It seems my kingly traits are rubbing off on you. Fine, I agree to your terms, but I expect you not to move from this bed until I get back.” Arthur turned and started to head for the door but was stopped by Merlin’s hand on his arm. “Change your mind so quickly Merlin?”

“No you prat, you’re forgetting something.” He took the crown off his head and the cape from his shoulders and placed them on Arthur. He kissed Arthur’s temple and beamed at his lover. “Perfect.”

“Hmm, it looks so much better on you.”Arthur leaned in but his plans were yet again foiled, this time by one of Merlin’s hands on his mouth and another hand on his chest pushing him back. 

“Arthur.”  
“I hate you”  
“I know” he had finally cracked the king. Arthur stood up and went out of the door. To this date in history, it was the fastest and yet most productive meeting Arthur has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so please feel free to leave any constructive criticisms, as I am always looking to get better. Hope you liked it!


End file.
